The Real of Us
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek/oneshoot] Sesungguh nya Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang kuat seperti yang orang ketahui. Baekhyun akan menangis ketika dia marah atau merasa bersalah. /"Aku… aku tidak akan menangis… kalau aku menangis bagaimana dengan yang lain? Tidak akan ada yang menghibur mereka,"/"Tapi mereka benar-benar keterlaluan Yeol! Aku ingin kita bebas seperti dulu…aku..aku../RnR?


**The Real of Us**

**By uchanbaek**

**Chanbaek|| T || Oneshoot**

**Genre?**

**Tentuin aja sendiri, aku aja bingung wkakak**

**Warning.**

**Gajelassss. Dan uhm, lebay?**

**.**

_**Songfict**_

_**Peribumu- menangis untuk tersenyum**_

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun. **

Mungkin ketika mendengar nama itu di sebut kalian akan langsung menyebutnya si 'Mood maker' dari grup exo. Si pembuat lelucon yang membuat semua member akan tertawa. Sering menggoda dan menirukan kelakuan member grup nya. Salah satu dari pemilik suara merdu di grup nya juga memiliki tampang cute dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

Yah, mungkin itu hanya sebagian dari pendeskripian tentang si pemilik marga Byun ini.

Si pemilik senyum manis yang sering membuat orang tertawa dengan kelakuannya. Dan selalu terlihat kuat saat ada masalah dengan grup nya.

_**Kau mencoba melihat ke atas, dalam segala kelemahanmu**_

_**Kau mencoba tegak kan bahumu, dalam segala beban hatimu**_

Sesungguh nya Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang kuat seperti orang ketahui. Bukan juga sosok yang akan selalu ceria dan tersenyum jika ada masalah di grup nya. Setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol ketahui selama ia menjadi _**orang terdekat**_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya sosok yang sering menangis dengan diam saat ia merasa bersalah dan terlalu marah. Tidak banyak member yang tahu itu, dan Chanyeol salah satu yang beruntung karena dia tahu bagaimana Baekhyun dengan baik.

Pernah satu kali Chanyeol memergoki Baekhyun yang menangis di tengah malam saat itu. Dan masih dengan kekeras kepalaannya, Baekhyun mengelak.

"Aku tidak menangis," ujar Baekhyun. Ia menengadahkan kepala nya menatap langit-langit dapur dorm.

"Tapi mata mu sudah berkaca-kaca tadi," Chanyeol masih menatap nya dengan tajam. Seakan dengan tatapannya itu ia bisa membaca apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sehingga membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menangis? Kau bilang kau tahu aku dengan baik bukan?"

Chanyeol mengagguk. "Karena … aku tahu kau dengan baik Baekhyun, makanya aku mengatakan itu,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Chanyeol berjalan dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi makan.

Baekhyun mencoba mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepaskan pelukan dari pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi itu, "Aku… aku tidak akan menangis… kalau aku menangis bagaimana dengan yang lain? Tidak akan ada yang menghibur mereka," Chanyeol masih terdiam di posisi nya, mempertahankan pelukannya yang ingin Baekhyun lepaskan. "Akan konyol bukan kalau seorang Byun Baekhyun yang penuh dengan lelucon ini menangis? Mau di bawa kemana image ku selama ini?"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Baekhyun selalu seperti itu. Dia selalu mencoba kuat walau Chanyeol tahu dengan pasti Baekhyun tidak sekuat yang orang-orang pikirkan. Dia menahan diri untuk menangis dan selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan nya demi orang-orang di sekitar nya.

_**Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Namun kembalilah untuk tersenyum.**_

Kalimat itu yang selalu ingin Chanyeol katakan ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun-nya sendiri sedang diam-diam menghapus air mata nya atau menengadah dan tidak membiarkan air mata nya menetes.

"Menangislah Baekhyun-ie… dengan ku kau tidak perlu pura-pura kuat…" Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai hitam Baekhyun, "kalau kau khawatir dengan member yang lain kau bisa tersenyum kembali ketika bersama mereka. Dan.. kau bisa mencariku kalau kau ingin menangis…"

Baekhyun masih tetap mempertahankan ego nya untuk tidak menangis, padahal mata nya sudah terasa perih.

Beban yang agensi berikan pada nya benar-benar membuatnya sesak dan terasa tercekik. Ia hanya ingin menjadi Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dan tidak harus menutupi apapun itu. Tidak ingin menjadi orang lain. Ia ingin bebas berekspresi dan tidak ingin di atur sedemikian rupa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin di lakukannya. Apalagi menyakiti banyak orang. Menyakiti fans nya. Menyakiti _**orang terdekatnya.**_

Pertahanan Baekhyun mulai runtuh. Ia meneteskan air mata nya dan suara isakan nya pun mulai terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Chanyeol semakin menarik Baekhyun lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis. Walau menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi setidaknya dengan menangis bisa membuat kita lega.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam keheningan yang di selingi isak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan itu memang tempat ternyaman nya selama ini.

Bagi Chanyeol bahu Baekhyun lah tempat ternyaman nya tapi bagi Baekhyun pelukan Chanyeol lah yang paling nyaman untuknya.

"Agensi menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan Chanyeol…" Lirih Baekhyun setelah suara isakannya tidak lagi keluar dan berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Aku marah, maka nya aku menangis…"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa tegang. Kalau sudah menyangkut perintah agensi, mereka memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut.

"Apa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan _**kita?**_"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "…juga masalah Kris Hyung…"

"Aku mengerti…dan maaf telah membuat mu banyak berkorban…untuk _**kita,**_"

"Tidak masalah… asal kau selalu di sampingku…"

.

.

.

"Aku lelah,"

Ini pertama kali nya Baekhyun mengeluh sejak keluar berita tentang nya. Dia selalu saja berhasil menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan di balik senyum cerah nya juga gelak tawa nya yang nyaring itu.

Chanyeol hanya menatap nanar punggung Baekhyun yang membelakangi nya . Punggung nya yang sempit itu, juga kepala nya yang tertunduk membuatnya terlihat begitu rapuh.

Byun Baekhyun yang seperti ini lah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Tidak cukupkah mereka membuat drama untuk ku? Kenapa kau harus ikut berperan juga?"

Chanyeol masih diam. Dia semakin sakit ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu tersakiti..

Chanyeol tidak tahu seberapa keras usaha Baekhyun selama ini untuk menanggung beban berat ini, dan malah menghabis metah-mentah tubuhnya yang beberapa minggu sejak itu terlihat begitu kurus.

Itu pasti sangat sulit.

Disaat dia harus bersikap baik-baik saja dan menganggap tidak pernah ada masalah di depan public terutama di depan fans mereka.

Menghadapi kritikan keras juga beberapa cacian dari orang yang menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat karena tidak menepati janji.

Chanyeol tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa begitu salut pada Baekhyun saat ini.

_**Kan kupijamkan bahuku untuk mu menangis. Kan ku hapus air mata yang membahasi pipimu. Kan ku gengam erat tanganmu tak kan ku lepaskan. Kan ku peluk dirimu, dengan segala rasa….sayangku…..**_

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk leher Baekhyun. Posisi nya yang berdiri dan Baekhyun yang duduk membuat Baekhyun memeluk perut nya dengan erat.

"Baek…"

"Aku benar-benar lelah Chanyeol-ie…" isak nya. Chanyeol hanya mengelus rambut Baekhyun membiarkan anak itu menangis untuk yang kedua kali di depan nya.

"Apa mereka tidak puas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita?! Bahkan sekarang saat kita bersama pun harus di batasi dan masih harus menjaga jarak. Apa mereka belum puas hah?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menyusul Baekhyun duduk di sebelah nya. Ia menghadapkan tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kita Baek…"

"Tapi mereka benar-benar keterlaluan Yeol! Aku ingin kita bebas seperti dulu… aku… aku…"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Ia juga sama sakit nya. Ia ingin seperti dulu. Saat dia benar-benar melindungi Baekhyun dan menjaga anak itu dengan baik. Dia ingin selalu ada di samping Baekhyun sama seperti dulu.

Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"Aku benar-benar marah. Aku kesal dan juga aku merasa bersalah padamu…."

"Kau tidak salah apapun …"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau kerap sekali membaca komentar tentang ku… dan aku … aku minta maaf kalau kau merasa buruk setelahnya, aku benar-benar minta maaf,"

"Baek.. kau tidak sama sekali salah."

Baekhyun menggeleng di bahu Chanyeol. Ia masih menangis disana. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti sering merasa sakit hati atas komentar yang menyangkut Baekhyun yang selalu di hubung-hubungkan gara-gara berita itu.

"Aku benar-benar merasa buruk. Terkadang aku merasa iri saat kau bebas membuat moment dan melakukan skinship dengan member lain selepas itu… aku… aku juga ingin yeol, aku ingin seperti itu dengan mu… aku ingin kita seperti dulu."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata nya dengan erat. Ia memang jarang melakukan skinship dan terkesan menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Bukan karena apa, tapi ini demi diri nya dan Baekhyun juga. Demi menjaga hubungan mereka…

Ia juga sekarang lebih terlihat dekat dengan Sehun atau Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol melakukan itu untuk hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga… sungguh.

"Chanyeol-ie?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa lelah seperti ku?"

"Tentu saja Baek. Aku juga sama lelah nya denganmu. Tapi kita perlu bersabar sedikit…"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya di leher Chanyeol. Entah, dia bisa sampai kapan bertahan dengan keadaan yang sungguh membuatnya lelah ini. Ingin menyerah… tapi ia tahu apa resiko nya kalau ia dan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu.

"Disini aku juga merasa sulit, saat aku harus melihatmu malah dekat dengan yang lain dan aku juga harus dekat yang lain. Terkadang aku merasa sesak hanya bisa melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu dari jauh saja. Aku ingin memelukmu dan menunjukan pada semua nya kalau kita… kita adalah yang sebenarnya…"

"…tapi aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa."

Baekhyun memilih bungkam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Merasa sesak saat melihat Chanyeol dengan yang lain di atas panggung…tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghindar untuk melihat Chanyeol dengan yang lain. Tidak ingin menambah rasa sakit nya lebih dalam.

"Percayalah. Jangan pikirkan apapun yang harus kita lakukan saat ini, aku berharap semoga di masa nanti kita bisa seperti dulu lagi Baek…"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol memang paling bisa membuatnya nyaman disaat ia merasa sudah lelah. Chanyeol juga yang merupakan alasan terkuat Baekhyun hingga ia bisa bertahan selama ini. Tanpa Chanyeol, sesungguhnya Baekhyun bukan apa-apa, begitu pun sebaliknya…

Chanyeol merasa sempurna jika ia bersama Baekhyun… juga sebaliknya.

Seperti itu lah mereka. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga…"

.

.

.

**FIN**

Aku masih bingung, kenapa aku bisa buat ff begini?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!

Hfffft. Tapi jujur aja, ini fiction isi nya kayak semacem analisa-analisa ku tentang hubungan Chanbaek(?) ((walau agak sedikit di lebay-in. hehehe)) . Aku gatau, kenapa tiap mereka skinship itu terasa awkward… dan canggung? :"D kaya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan yang enggak mau orang lain tau, entah itu apa perasaan mereka yang terpendam kah? Atau apa TTTT sikap Baekhyun yang ketahuan banget suka cemburu itu jelas keliatan-_- apalagi di TLP Guangzhou… wkakak dan sering kali Chanyeol keliatan suka merhatiin Baek diem-diem…dan Baek yang sering cari-cari perhatian chanyeol hehehe

Ini inspirasi karena denger lagu **peribumi** yang **menangis untuk tersenyum **juga karena moment-moment Chanyeol sama yang lain UHHMMM yang jujur aja buat aku BT-_-

Cuma pengen sampein satu pesan buat Chanbaek shipper **"Percayalah apa yang kalian percayai itu benar, dan jangan lihat yang lain yang bisa membuatmu ragu akan kepercayaan kalian," **dan **"Yang kalian lihat di depan mata belum tentu itu yang benar," **

**keep support Chanbaek ya guysss.**

**ps: udah gak tahan buat posting ff ini, semoga gak kena delete lagi hiks**

**.**

**.**

**Love,**

**Uchanbaek **


End file.
